Entrelazados
by LeskaBell Uzumaki
Summary: Había viajado a Japón con la esperanza de dejar su turbulento pasado detrás con el deseo de encontrar un poco de paz y sentirse querida. Pero encontró más de lo que buscaba. Con unas compañeras de piso completamente locas, Sakura se da cuenta que era un perfecto lugar para lamerse las heridas. Hasta que lo conoció él. Tatuado, grosero, irónico y mujeriego. Un desastre total.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a esta historia. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas sin ofensa chicas.

Antes de empiecen a leer necesito aclarar, cada capitulo de esta historia será contando por Shaoran y Sakura. Es decir, un capitulo lo cuenta Shaoran y el que sigue Sakura.

Espero y les guste.

* * *

Sipnosis: Había viajado a Japón con la esperanza de dejar su turbulento pasado detrás con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz y sentirse querida. Pero encontró más de lo que buscaba. Con unas compañeras de piso completamente locas, Sakura se da cuenta que era un perfecto lugar para lamerse las heridas. Hasta que lo conoció él. Con sus tatuajes, su humor irónico y sensual, su tendencia a acosarla y seducirla puso su mundo de cabeza.

Él no esperaba encontrar en la dulce muñequita alguien admirable, molestándola todo el tiempo, seduciéndola cuando podía, Shaoran no se rendiría hasta descifrar cada secreto de su seductor cuerpo, el problema era evitar que ella descifrara los suyos.

* * *

I

 **Pov (Shaoran)**

* * *

Suspire con satisfacción al darle una calada al porro que tenia entre los dedos, contuve la respiración y deje que mis pulmones ardieran por unos largos segundos hasta que solté el humo y le pasaba el porro a mi mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

– ¿Que me decías? –Pregunté sin un atisbo de curiosidad en mi voz, realmente cuando Eriol empezaba con sus constantes parloteos yo tendía a desconectar mis oídos y simplemente me limitaba a asentir de forma mecánica. Mientras mi amigo inhalaba el porro de marihuana entre sus dedos, le eche un vistazo a las dos otras escorias que nos acompañaban.

Yamazaki Takashi un mentiroso compulsivo estaba fumándose un cigarrillo mientras esperaba con paciencia que Eriol le pasara el porro, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el viejo cuarto de M, donde normalmente nos reuníamos. En el piso recostado de manera perezosa se encontraba el idiota de Ryuu Takeda, un estúpido perezoso que no se tomaba nada en serio que no sea la música, las drogas, las chicas y el sexo. Del resto, Ryuu era completamente incompetente.

–Las chicas tienen nueva compañera de piso. Mathew dijo que era un bombón en toda la regla. –Dijo Eriol mientras le pasaba el porro a Yamazaki. Me gire hacia él y enarque una ceja ahora con curiosidad. ¿Mi hermana y Tomoyo habían permitido que alguien se quedara en su piso? ¿Después de lo de Hayneko?

–Según Shiefa, la nueva inquilina no era para nada como Haynkeo. Es extranjera. –Eriol (como siempre), me respondió como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Asentí con la cabeza sin darle más importancia.

– ¿Quien esta como un Bombón? –Pregunto Ryuu mientras soltaba el humo que estaba conteniendo.

–La nueva compañera de las chicas. –Respondí con desgana, no me llamo mucho la atención que la nueva fuera "un bombón en toda la regla", normalmente Mathew (mejor conocido como "M") hijo de un padre japonés y una madre americana, con sus ojos azules y su pelo negro; piensa que cualquier mujer con unas buenas piernas y un par de pechos decentes era un bombón. El idiota no sabía diferenciar un bombón de una carne seca.

–La compadezco seriamente. –Susurro Yamazaki desde el sillón para luego reír de forma ruidosa mientras nosotros le seguíamos. Realmente sentía un poco de lástima por la nueva. La iba a tener dura con mi hermana Shiefa, mi prima Meiling, y ni hablar de las zorras de Tomoyo y Chiharu. Si sabia jugar bien sus cartas quizás tendría una vida pacifica aquí en Japón, pero sino... Yo mismo le compraría el boleto de regreso a su país.

Mientras esperábamos la llegada de M, nos fumamos lo que nos quedaba de marihuana y algunos que otros cigarrillos. Cuando M llego con la noticia que esa noche tocaríamos en el espiral, –un club clandestino en el que solemos tocar de vez en cuando–, empezamos a ensayar. A eso de las cinco de la tarde recibí la llamada de mi hermana preguntándome si tocaríamos en el mismo club, y aunque detestaba la idea de mi hermana en aquel lugar lleno de drogadictos y pervertidos, sabía perfectamente que aunque yo le dijera que no fuera mi hermana no me haría caso. Así que le dije que sí y quedamos en vernos en el club. Me extraño que mi hermana no mencionara a la nueva, pero supuse que la llevaría para que todos la conociéramos. Bueno, excepto M que ya la había conocido.

Según lo que el idiota dijo, la nueva era toda una belleza. Que era amable, simpática y dulce. Tenía en Japón alrededor de dos semanas, la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo tenía sin ver a las chicas. El porqué M había conocido a la nueva antes que nosotros, era porque se las había encontrado por casualidad cerca del parque que quedaba por los apartamentos de las chicas. Según M la nueva se había ganado la confianza de las chicas. Era algo sorprendente si me lo preguntaban a mí, normalmente ellas tendían a comportarse como unas autenticas perras con alguien que no conocían. Y después de la traición de Hayneko hace un par de meses... bueno.

Deje de pensar en eso porque realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto y me concentre en mi guitarra.

Una hora después, Eriol y yo nos dirigíamos al apartamento que ambos compartíamos con Yamazaki como el idiota mentiroso se quedó con M y Ryuu nos fuimos sin él, en el trayecto ambos nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, siempre había sido así entre Eriol y yo. Éramos amigos de infancia, cuando Shiefa y yo nos marchamos de China para venir a Japón a estudiar la preparatoria y ahora la universidad, Eriol no dudo en seguirnos a los dos.

Conocíamos todo del otro, lo bueno, lo malo y... nuestros demonios internos.

Estacione mi Chevette del 70 en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio. No era elegante, en realidad nuestro apartamento era pequeño comparado con el que compartían las chicas, pero eso era lo de menos. Con el empleo de medio tiempo de Yamazaki en un restaurante de comida rápida, el de Eriol como ayudante de cocina en el mismo restaurante y el mio de vendedor de blanco y mesero no teníamos mucho dinero para malgastarlo en una renta exorbitante.

Las chicas tenían la suerte que la madre Tomoyo, junto con el trabajo de todas en la empresa de esta misma les dejaba un buen dinero. Tomoyo había intentado que todos nosotros trabajáramos en una de las tantas empresas de su madre... el resultado no había sido bueno y desde entonces nos negamos a cualquier oferta de parte de mi mejor amiga.

Entramos al edificio y saludamos al portero el cuál como era su costumbre dormitaba en su puesto sin la menor intención de vigilar quien entraba o quién no. No es que le juzgara, había que tener más cuidado de los mismos inquilinos que las visitas.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta el piso tres ya que el ascensor se había estropeado hace un par de semanas. Yamazaki había mencionado una reunión convocada por unas de las ancianas del piso uno con el fin de recaudar dinero para el arreglo del ascensor. Basta decir que nosotros tres decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era fumarnos un porro y desearle toda la suerte del mundo a la anciana. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro apartamento número 31, Eriol introdujo la llave de la forma más lenta posible con el fin de joderme la paciencia. Como hoy me sentía de buen humor lo deje pasar y me dedique a mirarlo de forma sarcástica.

–Aguafiestas. –Dijo el cuatro ojos con diversión. Le saque el dedo corazón y él se echo a reír. Al parecer la marihuana no había desaparecido totalmente de su sistema.

Entramos a nuestro apartamento el cual estaba bastante desordenado.

El sillón de color negro estaba prácticamente lleno de camisas, pantalones y uno que otro bóxer. Había cajas de pizzas cerca de la mesita enfrente del televisor de pantalla plana (un regalo del hijo de puta de mi padre), en el piso, específicamente en la alfombra; había latas de cervezas y uno que otro rastro de marihuana. Mire a Eriol y ambos nos encogimos de hombros. Ninguno tenía ganas de limpiar así que nos dirigimos cada uno a su habitación.

De camino a mi cuarto le eche un vistazo a la cocina pero aparte la mirada rápidamente. A Tomoyo con lo adicta que era a la limpieza de seguro le daría un ataque cardiaco si miraba la cocina en esos momentos. La sala estaba decente en comparación.

–Recuerda que tocamos a las diez. –Me freno Eriol antes de que entrara a mi habitación. Lo mire y arquee una ceja en señal de que continuará. El sonrió de esa forma tan marica que me crispaba los nervios –. No te quedes dormido, pequeño bebe. Me iré sin ti si no estás listo a las nueve, dormiré un poco.

–Que te jodan.

Eriol se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo.

Me eche en mi cama sin prestar atención a mi entorno. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño, teniendo la esperanza de poder dormir un poco sin tener mis pesadillas habituales.

.

.

.

– ¡Maldita sea, Eriol! –Grité frente a su habitación con irritación–. ¡Mueve el jodido culo!

Suspire irritado y me encamine a la cocina mientras Eriol me gritaba que ya casi estaba listo. No entendía porque siempre el estúpido se encargaba de decirme que era yo el que llegaba tarde a todos lados cuando en realidad era otra.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y cogí una cerveza ignorando los vasos y platos sucios. Tome un gran sorbo mientras la figura del cuatro ojos entraba en la cocina para buscar otra cerveza. Lástima.

–Esta era la última. –Dije con satisfacción. Eriol me miro y se encogió de hombros mientras me arrebataba mi propia cerveza. No le dije nada y simplemente tome las llaves de mi preciado Chevette mientras me dirigía a la puerta con Eriol detrás de mí.

Cinco minutos después y ya nos habíamos puesto en marcha, Eriol llamo a los chicos y ellos ya nos estaban esperando fuera de la casa de M. Luego de diez minutos ya estábamos todos juntos y en camino hacia el espiral. Ryuu y Yamazaki con sus cigarrillos en mano no paraban de parlotear como viejas.

–Te lo digo en serio, estoy completamente seguro que lo rechazara con una patada en el trasero. –Dijo Ryuu con burla mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, como era Eriol el que manejaba podía estar al pendiente de su conversación. No es que fuera muy entretenida de todos modos.

Yamazaki negó vehemente la cabeza.

–Que te digo que no, hermano. Estoy seguro que le dirá que sí.

Ryuu bufo pero no discutió contra Yamazaki. No pregunte de qué hablaban por qué no me importaba.

– ¿Quien será el que se folle primero a la nueva? –Preguntó M después de unos segundos en silencio. Arquee una ceja, mientras Eriol sonreía maliciosamente. Se había tardado demasiado en sacar el tema de la "nueva", después de todo después de ver un par de piernas el cerebro de M se desconectaba y sólo pensaba en coger. Típico.

–Tú no. –Replico Ryuu bajo las protestas de M. Sonreí, eran unos completos imbéciles.

– ¿Tendrás sexo nuevamente con Kau? –Me preguntó Yamazaki con curiosidad, lo mire con mi habitual seriedad. ¿De qué iba este cabrón? Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia. No sabía si volvería a tener sexo con Kau, aunque la idea no me parecía desagradable. Esa morena tenía unos muy buenos movimientos de cadera.

–No lo sé. –Respondí indiferente porque sabía que no iba a dejarme de dar lata hasta que le diera una respuesta.

–Me sorprende, de veras.

Mire a M con confusión. Él me sonrió.

–No sueles acostarte con la misma dos veces, y con Kau ya han sido varias. –Respondió él con una pose de seriedad fingida con la que no engañaba a nadie –. Cualquiera diría que te gusta.

Eriol se echo a reír, seguido por los demás. Di un bufido en desagrado más parecido a un gruñido.

Deje de mirarlos mientras encendía un cigarrillo sin responderles semejante disparate. Los vellos de la nunca se me erizaron y levante la cabeza para darme cuenta que todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta. Incluso Eriol parecía interesado con lo que yo diría.

–Es un buen polvo, no puedo desperdiciarlo ¿o sí?

Las risas estúpidas que le siguieron a mi comentario solo hicieron que mis pensamientos sobre lo idiotas que eran se incrementaran.

Menudo combo que éramos los cinco.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al club había mucha gente, saludamos al portero y bajamos los instrumentos. M no se despegaba de su bajo, gracias a Dios el club tenía una batería propia. Me daban escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en meter la batería de Eriol en mi preciado auto. Cuando entramos al club lo primero en lo que mis ojos se fijaron fue en el escenario, luego viendo de reojo el lugar pude ver la mismas paredes pintadas con grafitis por todo el lugar, las luces de neón le daban un aspecto malicioso al lugar. Había gente de todo tipo, unos punks en una esquina dándose un pase me hizo sonreír. Al parecer iba a tener una buena venta el día de hoy.

–Hey. –El susurro femenino detrás de mi hizo crecer una sonrisa perezosa en mis labios. Me gire y me encontré frente a Kau. Su corto cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros hacía juego con sus ojos cafés claros. Era muy linda, llevaba una camisa amarrada que hacía resaltar sus exuberantes pechos, su cintura no tan pequeña pero de igual manera delicada estaba a la vista. Sus pantalones rotos se amoldaban a un buen par de piernas y un trasero igual de bueno.

–Hey. –Susurre yo sonriendo. Sus ojos cafés brillaron con picardía mientras deslizaba una mano por mi pecho. Mi sonrisa de lado se hizo un poco más grande al notar como pegaba sus pechos a mi pecho. Alce una ceja y ella se echo a reír.

– ¿Me dedicarás alguna canción hoy? –Pregunto mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estuve tentando a tensarme para que ella notara que la pregunta estaba demás. No era mi novia ni mi chica, sólo era una chica con la que follaba ocasionalmente.

Puse mi mano detrás de su nuca y la jale hacía mi. Estampe mis labios contra los de ella con fuerza, ella gimió por lo bajo mientras pegaba mis caderas contra las de ella sin importarme quien nos viera. Kau no era virgen ni una santa, era muy mala. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y justo cuando ella saco la suya a jugar me aleje de ella haciendo que se tambaleara un poco por la manera rápida en la que me aleje.

–Hoy no es tu día de suerte, muñeca. Quizás otro día.

Ella sonrío mientras me sacaba el dedo corazón. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y no se molestaba por ello, eso era lo que me agradaba de Kau. Era como yo, no mezclábamos el sexo con los sentimientos, era algo que no valía la pena.

Le guiñe el ojo y me di media vuelta buscando a los demás. Sabía que Shiefa aun no había llegado, pues de lo contrario se hubiera lanzando contra Kau en el momento en que nos hubiera visto juntos. Se llevaban malísimo y se insultaban cada vez que podían. Suspire, nunca entendería esas rivalidades de mujeres.

Me encontré con los chicos cerca del escenario, Eriol me hizo una seña y supe que ya teníamos que montarnos a tocar. Eriol subió y se posiciono en la batería, M hizo lo mismo mientras sujetaba el bajo, Ryuu tomo posesión del micrófono junto con su guitarra, al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba la mía. Mire frente a la gente que nos miraba con expectación. Sonreí y Ryuu hizo la señal para empezar.

Empezamos tocando Coma de Guns N' Roses y así el resto de la noche fue nuestra.

Después de tocar seis canciones finalizamos con Crazy de Aerosmith, después de los aplausos y gritos bajamos todos con una sonrisa enorme en nuestros rostros, Yamazaki se acerco a nosotros con Chiharu colgada de su brazo.

– ¡Estuvieron increíbles! –Grito ella mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. M como siempre giro la cabeza para que se lo diera en la boca. Yamazaki no se lo tomo a mal ni Chiharu tampoco, todos estábamos acostumbrados a las desfachateces de Mathew.

– ¿Y las demás? –Le pregunte cerca del oído para que me escuchara.

Chiharu me sonrío mientras se echaba el pelo castaño sobre su espalda.

–Deben estar regadas por ahí. Cuando me separé de ellas Tomoyo estaba coqueteando con un tipo de pelo extraño y Meiling la acompañaba junto con otro tipo; Shiefa se quedo discutiendo con Kau como siempre, y Sakura se nos perdió hace rato.

Parpadee con confusión por el último nombre. ¿Sakura? ¿La nueva?

– ¿Sakura? –Pregunté. Ella me miro y luego se echo a reír.

–Cierto, tu aún no la conoces. Está viviendo con nosotras.

M llego e interrumpió nuestra conversación mientras nos pasaba un brazo por el hombro a cada uno. Se giro hacia Chiharu con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

– ¿Y dónde está mi chica nueva? –Pregunto con picardía. Yo puse lo ojos en blanco mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna chica a la cual pudiera follarme. Si no encontraba alguna, siempre estaba Kau. Me sorprendió cuando sentí como Chiharu se deshizo del brazo de M para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

M y yo nos miramos con desconcierto.

–Primero M, es nuestra chica nueva. –Dijo Chiharu dándole con un dedo en el pecho –. Segundo, la chica realmente nos gusta, Shiefa se ha puesto muy protectora con ella así que no lo vayas a joder con tus manitas.

M levanto la mano en señal de paz.

–Lo capto, mantener mis manos lejos de nuestra chica nueva. –Dijo seriamente para luego echarse a reír, al parecer ya había empezado con la ronda de marihuana de la noche –. Aunque no prometo nada. –Finalizó para luego robarle un beso rápido y marcharse en busca de alguna chica.

Chiharu suspiro y se giro hacía mi.

–Como sea, buscaré a Yamazaki. No quiero que empiece a decir mentiras por ahí y luego empiece una pelea sin necesidad.

Ella se marcho con un movimiento de caderas en busca del idiota de su novio. Suspire y gire mi cabeza a la izquierda topándome con una caliente pelirroja que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Sonreí, al parecer ya tenía con quien pasar la noche.

Justo cuando empecé a caminar hacía ella, alguien choco conmigo haciendo que me fuera un poco hacia adelante. Me gire con el ceño fruncido pero lo único que mis ojos captaron fue un largo y lacio cabello castaño que se movía con velocidad hacía los baños.

Una tonta que no soportaba las bebidas.

–Hola guapo. –Me gire y la pelirroja caliente se encontraba frente a mí, al parecer no hacía falta que caminara hacia ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban con expectativa, le tome de la mano y me la lleve a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Me sentía acalorado, después de bailar un par de canciones con la pelirroja e invitarla a la casa de M donde nos reuniríamos en unos momentos, camine hacia el baño para orinar. Entre al baño, el cual no era el más higiénico del planeta, en realidad era asqueroso pero me serviría.

Sin prestar atención a nada mas que no sea vaciar mi vejiga me pare frente al urinario y despeje la tensión de hace unos momentos. Después de hacer lo que necesitaba me subí los pantalones, escuche un gemido bajo y me quede quieto.

¿A quien demonios se le ocurría coger en un sitio como este?

 _"A ti"_ me dije mentalmente. Bueno era cierto, había follado un par de veces aquí.

Sin inquietarme un poco me dirige hacia la puerta. Pero algo me detuvo. No sé porque pero sentí la necesidad de girar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. El último cubículo del baño estaba abierto, unos pequeños pies sobresalían y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

¿Alguien se estaba muriendo?

Un poco indeciso camine hacia el cubículo, mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de una castaña tirada en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Me di cuenta que no había ningún vomito en el baño por lo que no estaba borracha. ¿Drogada quizás? ¿Acaso había su primera vez fumándose algo y no supo controlarlo?

Bufé con irritación, odiaba a los idiotas que hacían esas estupideces sin pensar en las consecuencias. Le di la espalda para irme, no iba a meterme en algo que no era mi problema en lo absoluto.

–P-por fav-vor. –Susurro la única voz femenina del lugar. Al escucharla susurrar algo dentro de mí se despertó, mire por encima de mi hombro y me tope con unos ojos tan verdes, que por un segundo, sentí que ellos podían verme el alma podrida que llevaba dentro. Su cabello era tan largo que rozaba el piso del baño, su cara era perfecta. Parecía una muñeca, una muñeca rota quizás por lo pálida que estaba, pero una muñeca rota completamente preciosa.

–Ay-yúdame… no se qué m-me pasa. –Me pidió de nuevo. Me agache frente a ella y note como sus labios un poco gruesos se estaban poniendo pálidos y empezaban a en grietarse. Definitivamente estaba drogada, y por lo que se veía, se había pasado de dosis.

– ¿Qué consumiste? –Pregunte un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía. Ella me miro y noté como hacía un esfuerzo en tratar de enfocarme. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo le fruncí el ceño.

–Nada. –Susurro bajito y con lentitud como si la lengua le pesará–. Me in-nvitaron un vaso con algo dulce. Sabía bien.

Maldije en voz alta y ella dio un pequeño respingo. Perfecto, la drogaron y lo más seguro es que fuera burundanga. Gruñí con molestia, yo no quería hacerme cargo de esta chica, no me importaba si la habían drogado o no. Tenía todo arreglado para tirarme a la pelirroja. Saque mi teléfono para llamar a Tomoyo, de seguro ella aceptaría en ayudar a la castaña.

Una mano pequeña y pálida, en comparación de la mía, se poso sobre mi antebrazo haciendo que me quemara la piel. Fruncí el ceño por eso.

–Ayúdame. –Volvió a susurrar, haciendo que empezará a odiar esos susurros que me ponían la piel de gallina–. N-no me dejes sola. A-yúdame.

Un segundo después y ella se derrumbó.

Maldita sea, la muñequita había colapsado haciendo que la desesperación se apoderara de mi.

* * *

¿Y que les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¡Espero que si!

Esperare por sus comentarios, un beso LeskaBell.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas!**

Lamento muchísimo la demora:/ pero la universidad ocupa casi todo mi tiempo. Tenía el cap, escrito por la mitad así que no podía subirlo incompleto. Acabo de terminarlo y decidí no esperar un momento más para subirlo. ¡Me alegra muchísimo los comentarios que me hicieron! Por eso me sentía un poco mal por no haber actualizado antes:c, no se cuando pueda actualizar pero espero no tardarme mucho. Espero y le guste este capitulo nuevo. Normalmente en mi otra cuenta escribo en tercera persona, espero les guste como estoy redactando esta historia en primera persona, espero sea de su agrado. Aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

Gracias; **Kendrix astrix, Noir, Agu, Angie Macias, Lorena, Kaho-Kazuki, Sonic1808, Katty Romero, Elanie** por sus reviews y respectivos Favs y follows preciosas.

También gracias a: **Melygr94, aryastarck, ivannarellano.2111, Yamifaduldameida, Hazy, Mar0608, Paola653, Jesi3142, Leonelita** por sus Fav y Follows.

¡Esto es para ustedes, enjoy!

* * *

 **Pov (Sakura)**

* * *

– _Se les informa a los pasajeros que estamos a punto de aterrizar, por lo que se les solicita que se abrochen sus cinturones…_

Con trece horas y casi treinta minutos de vuelo, sentía mi trasero entumecido y no era para menos, el bajar del avión sería un alivio supremo para mí. Cuando había estado en el aeropuerto JFK **(1)** pensé que el viaje sería completamente tedioso para mí, pero no fue así.

Me estire en el asiento de primera clase mientras soltaba un bostezo. Me tomo darme cuenta alrededor de tres segundos que pude dormir sin que las pesadillas tomaran posesión de mis sueños. Supongo, que se debía a que yo había puesto tierra de por medio y mis demonios no podían alcanzar aquí.

Por primera vez desde hace meses, pude sonreír con felicidad.

El recuerdo de hace unas horas antes, del como mi madre había gimoteado y casi pataleado en pleno aeropuerto contribuyeron a que mi ánimo subiera un poco más. Sabía que mama no estaría contenta con mi decisión de marcharme, y aunque, Fujitaka, –mi dulce y adorado padrastro el cual yo consideraba como mi verdadero padre–, me había apoyado desde que les comunique mis deseos también se encontraba renuente con mi decisión. Pero, a la final, conseguí salirme con la mía.

La imagen mental del ceño fruncido de mi hermano apareció en mi mente. Me tensé por un momento… Touya iba a cabrearse cuando se enterara. Me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía aun más, no es como si él se atreviera a venirme a buscarme a Japón. Mi hermano respetaría mi decisión. ¿Verdad?

Después de realizar la tediosa tarea de bajar del avión con el trasero dormido y el buscar mis maletas y todo ese rollo, pude encontrar un taxi que me llevara a mi nuevo hogar. Era increíble que los contactos de Fujitaka hubieran conseguido una plaza para mí en la universidad a pesar que ya hace dos meses que habían empezado las clases, supongo que el dinero mueve montañas. Aunque tenía entendido que el director de la Todai era amigo de mi padre y por eso fue fácil para que me dejaran entrar. Pero de todas maneras tuve que presentar el examen, no podían dejarme pasar así como así y fue un alivio para mí.

No porque odiaba que mi padrastro moviera sus contactos para mi beneficio, pero también quería hacer un esfuerzo por mí misma.

Suspire y mientras me dirigía al taxista para darle la dirección, agradecí internamente a que mis padres fueran japoneses. Mi japonés era bueno, bastante para solo haber vivo en Japón unos pocos años en mi infancia y el resto en estados unidos. Cualquiera diría que era natural que me costara familiarizarse de nuevo con el japonés, pero no era así, y menos si venias de una familia con profundas raíces japonesas como la mía.

Mirando por la ventanilla del taxi me di cuenta que era cierto lo que decían de Tokio. ¡Era hermoso! Tantas luces, tanta belleza, me dejaba cautivada. Si mi prima Hana escuchara mis pensamientos diría que era muy estúpido de mi parte pensar de esa forma, después de todo, vengo de vivir en New York. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a NY que para mí era sólo una ciudad más. Solté una risita al pensar en mi prima Hana, en su largo cabello pintado de distintos colores y los morritos que puso cuando se entero de mi decisión.

El taxista me dejo frente a un gran edificio de porte elegante con grandes letras que formaban la palabra _"Aquarius"_ , termine de pagar el taxi esperando pacientemente que bajara mis maletas, tuve que negarme dos veces para que el señor entendiera que no quería que me llevara las maletas.

Entre y me dirigí a la recepción de la residencia, me di cuenta que no había nadie, tan solo dos guardias que me saludaron como si supieran quien era.

Con un poco de nerviosismo ingrese al ascensor pensando en lo poco que sabía de mis futuras compañeras de piso. Lo único que sabía de ellas era que una era hija de una prima lejana de mi madre, lo que nos hacía primas lejanas, aunque la verdad nunca había oído hablar de ella. Supuse que fue gracias a que mi mama llamo a su prima, fue que conseguí que ellas me permitieran alojarme en su apartamento.

El ascensor se paro en el piso 8 y el último que había, salí mientras buscaba con la mirada el pent-house donde me quedaría por tiempo indefinido. Al conseguirlo me acerque lentamente, inhale profundamente y levante mi puño para tocar la puerta con él número dos, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente. Esto de conocer gente nueva no era lo mío, nunca fui muy sociable que se diga, tenía motivos para no serlo. Con un pasado tan desastroso, a cualquiera le daría miedo crear lazos con gente que no sabes de donde salen y como pueden herirte.

Lo intente unas dos veces más hasta que escuche una risa melodiosamente femenina detrás de mí.

Me gire rápidamente y mis ojos esmeraldas chocaron con unos amatistas llenos de diversión. El sonrojo fue inevitable y la vergüenza también.

–Eres muy mona. –dijo mientras me tendía la mano–. Soy Daidogi Tomoyo, y supongo que tú, eres nuestra nueva compañera de piso.

Al soltar la palabra nuestra, me fije que detrás de ella había una morena muy guapa, con unos ojos rubíes y un cabello negro largo, si no me equivocaba era de origen chino.

–Soy Kinomoto Sakura, un placer. –les dije correspondiendo al apretón de manos de Daidogi, por un momento pensé que tenía que hacer una reverencia pero al parecer ellas no eran tan tradicionales.

–Soy Li Meiling. –dijo la morena, aunque no se veía tan amigable como Tomoyo, tampoco se veía exactamente desagradable. Asentí y Tomoyo amablemente me pidió que me hiciera a un lado para poder entrar. Avergonzada jale mis maletas para que ambas tuvieran espacio.

– ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –pregunto Tomoyo mientras abría y me dejaba un espacio para que ingresara al lugar. Un ambiente acogedor fue lo primero que vi. Una sala de estar con una mesa tradicional japonesa con un pequeño jarrón adornado en el medio que contrastaba enormemente con los sillones de cuero en negro y blanco, mientras que las paredes eran combinadas con colores pasteles. Algunas fotografías en los lugares correctos. Y dos grandes pinturas preciosas, una colocada por encima del mueble blanco, y otra encima de algo que parecía ser un adorno parecido a una chimenea. Me encantaba.

–Un poco tedioso, pero bien.

Meiling se giro hacía mí y me sonrío amablemente.

–Te mostraré tu habitación, nuestras otras dos compañeras no deben tardar de llegar de la universidad.

La seguí mientras caminábamos por un pasillo y sólo pude obtener un vistazo ligero de la cocina nada más. En total eran cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. Mi habitación era la última y según lo que me explicaba Meiling, ella y una tal Chiharu compartían habitación.

Estuve al menos una hora y media acomodando todas mis cosas, me sentía tranquila. Mi cuarto no era pequeño ni muy grande, era del tamaño perfecto. La cama era de madera y estaba pintada de color blanco, las paredes eran de un color amarillo pastel muy mono, dos mesitas de noches distribuidas a cada lado de la cama. Tenía un cubre cama en gris, beige y blanco con adornos florales. Era perfecto.

Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de la gran cama cuando la puerta se abrió y cuatro figuras entraron por ella. Dos de ellas a las cuales ya conocía me saludaron con una sonrisa y se tiraron a mi cama con toda la confianza del mundo. Detrás de ellas se encontraban dos muchachas más. Supuse que eran las compañeras que faltaban así que como pude compuse una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. La castaña de ojos ámbar me miro fijamente antes de pararse frente a mí para luego sonreírme. Una sonrisa para nada alentadora.

–Así que… tú eres la nueva. –Dijo con interés. Al perder el habla sólo pude asentir dos veces seguidas. Ella arqueó una ceja y se acerco aún más a mi cara, hasta el punto en que nuestras narices casi chocaban. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿No era que lo japoneses respetaban el espacio personal?

–Shiefa, basta. –Escuché la voz de Meiling que se encontraba aun tirada en la cama junto con una Tomoyo divertida–. La estas asustando con esa cara de psicópata.

Shiefa sólo bufo e ignorando a Meiling se dirigió a mí.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ki-Kinomoto Sakura. –Susurre un poco cohibida–. Un placer, Shiefa-san **(2)**.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y sentí como si hubiera metido la pata en el fondo de un fango. ¿No podía llamarla por su nombre, acaso? ¡Pero ella no había dicho su apellido! ¡Ni siquiera se había presentado! Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo y un segundo después la chica faltante se echo a reír a carcajadas haciendo que me relajara inmediatamente.

–Soy Mihara Chiharu, es un placer conocerte Sakura-chan. –Dijo Chiharu. Era una chica muy linda, llevaba unas coletas y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

–Basta de socializar. –Exigió Shiefa a Chiharu, luego clavo sus ojos en mí–. Aquí hay reglas, Kinomoto. No las rompas y nos llevaremos bien.

Asentí enérgicamente. Tomoyo se acerco a la punta de la cama y se sentó mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

–Número uno: Todas cocinamos, limpiamos y arreglamos. Nos turnaremos y a cada una le tocara una tarea. –Explico Tomoyo, asentí porque me parecía muy buena norma. A pesar de que en mi casa nunca falto quien hiciera los quehaceres de un hogar, siempre ayude en todo lo que podía. Aun en contra de los deseos de mi madre.

–Número dos: Nadie tiene un horario de entrada o salida, pero de igual manera tenemos que avisar a alguna de nosotras si saldremos o no llegaremos a dormir.

–Tú eres la única que no llega a dormir, pequeña zorra. –Se carcajeo Meiling mientras señalaba con el dedo a Chiharu, quien sólo le saco la lengua de manera juguetona

Shiefa carraspeo y siguió donde se había quedado Tomoyo.

–Número tres: Ninguna trae chicos a dormir aquí, no vamos a incomodar a ninguna trayéndonos a nuestros ligues a casa.

–Esas eran nuestras tres reglas principales. –Hablo entonces, Meiling. ¿Eran? De seguro vieron mi cara de póker, porque Chiharu sonrió y me tomo la mano suavemente.

–Teníamos otra compañera de piso, era muy buena y nos caía muy bien a pesar de que casi nunca estaba aquí. –Explico–. Pero hace tres meses desapareció, se llevo todas sus cosas, y para rematar, se llevo algunas cosas de todas nosotras. Uno que otro dvd, maquillaje, ropa, un dinero que teníamos ahorrado para emergencias e incluyendo el microondas y un pequeño televisor que Mei y yo teníamos en nuestro cuarto.

–Así que esperamos que no nos apuñales por la espalda como la zorra de Hayneko, Kinomoto. –Hablo Shiefa en modo de advertencia. Asentí porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Presentía que no la caía muy bien a Shiefa, suspire por lo bajo. Mi estadía aquí al parecer no sería tan secilla.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y mi relación con las chicas era muy buena. Con la que más me costó al principio fue con Shiefa. La verdad llego un punto en el que pensé que no nos llevaríamos para nada bien, pero a la final terminamos congeniando, lo que me sorprendía un poco era lo protectora que se había puesto para conmigo.

Hace un par de días atrás mientras caminábamos por el parque todas juntas, nos habíamos encontrado con un amigo de las chicas. Era bastante guapo y carismático. Me había caído muy bien al instante, aunque no paraba de coquetearme en ningún momento. Era muy chistoso y yo me lo tome de esa manera, a diferencia de Shiefa a la cual no le agrado para nada el coqueteo amistoso de M –como lo llamaron las chicas–, recuerdo que lo había mirado de mala manera pero no había dicho absolutamente nada. Cuando regresamos a casa, me había ido directamente a mi habitación para recostarme un poco.

Me sorprendió cuando Shiefa había entrado en mi habitación y clavo sus ojos ámbar en mi. Me había puesto un poco nerviosa, supuse en su momento que ella lo había notado pues me sonrío ligeramente antes de decirme con un poco de dulzura:

–M es un ligón de primera, ten mucho cuidado con él. Es un buen amigo, pero aún así sigue siendo un ligón.

Sentí un calorcillo instalarse en mi corazón por la manera en la que Shiefa se preocupaba por mí, se parecía un poco a mi mama y su forma de cuidarme. Era lindo el saber que le importabas a la gente.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –di un respingo en mi lugar al escuchar el grito de Tomoyo tan cerca de mi oído. La mire con los ojos un poco abiertos por el susto que me había dado.

–Tomoyo-chan, me asustaste. –Dije sonriendo de forma un poco nerviosa. Tomoyo me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Unos segundos después y todas llegaron a la sala mientras ponían su mirada en Shiefa la cual hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe quién.

–…no me importa lo que digas, sólo dime a qué hora tocarán y ya está. –Se veía un poco molesta y hacía morritos muy chistosos a mi parecer–. ¡Que no me importa si no quieres que vaya al espiral, Shaoran! ¡Sólo respóndeme por un demonio!

Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. ¿Shaoran?

–Es el hermano de Shiefa y mi primo. –Respondió Meiling a mi pregunta muda. Me sorprendí un poco pero asentí de todos modos, no sabía que tenían otro familiar aquí en Japón. Después de seguir discutiendo un poco más con su hermano, Shiefa obtuvo el tan ansiado "si" y las chicas se preparaban para ir al espiral.

Según lo que me contaron el hermano de Shiefa, junto con el novio de Chiharu, M y otros más formaron una banda que cantaban en ocasiones en ese club clandestino. Ahora todas se encontraban en el cuarto de Meiling y Chiharu arreglándose para el dichoso club al cual yo me había negado ir en un principio y a la final terminaron convenciéndome.

Tomoyo llevaba un pantalón alto de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo que hacia juego con un top gris junto con unos tacones grises. Iba ligeramente maquillada y su melena larga estaba amarrada en una coleta alta que dejaba su cuello al descubierto. Por otro lado Meiling llevaba un pequeño vestido rojo y unos tacones negros. Llevaba el pelo suelto.

Shiefa se había decidido por unos jeans rotos y un top blanco por encima del ombligo, junto con unos zapatos de plata forma del mismo color del top, su cabello corto estaba bien peinado. Chiharu llevaba unos shorts junto con una camisa que se amarraba en el cuello dejando su ombligo al descubierto, a diferencia de las demás, ella no llevaba tacones sino unas zapatillas a juego.

Y yo… yo ni siquiera estaba vestida aún.

– ¡Por los dioses, Sakura! –Me grito Shiefa obstinada–. ¡Ponte lo que sea, de una vez por todas!

Y es que no sabía que ponerme. No era por ser vanidosa, pero ropa no me faltaba. Pero todas estaban tan guapas que simplemente me cohibí. Nunca fui de autoestima tan alta así que me vestía bien pero discreta. Tomoyo se metió a mi closet y empezó a registrar mi ropa mientras Meiling terminaba de maquillarme, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando Tomoyo saco un short de mezclilla de corte alto y bastante corto a mi parecer, seguidamente saco un suéter negro de cuello alto que tenía un escote profundo en la espalda, el cual había sido un regalo de Hana y que nunca use.

–Te pondrás esto. –Me tiro la ropa mientras caminaba con paso seguro hacia su habitación–. Tengo unas botas perfectas para ti.

Suspirando me cambie delante de las chicas sin importarme que me vieran en ropa interior. Éramos mujeres todas teníamos lo mismo, así que de nada serviría ser pudorosa delante de ellas. Cuando termine de meterme el suéter dentro del short, Tomoyo apareció con dos botas altas de cuero que de seguro me llegarían un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Sabía que de nada serviría negarme, estas dos semanas junto a ellas y sabia lo que tercas que podían ser cada una y por separado.

.

.

.

Estábamos llegando a un sitio un poco alejado de Tokio, al llegar me di cuenta porque lo llamaba "espiral" la entrada era un poco rara y tenía un gran espiral en la entrada. Estaba alejada y se encontraba en un callejón, Tomoyo estaciono el auto y todas nos bajamos. La primera en encabezar la caminata fue Meiling, sorprendiéndome cuando empezó a coquetear con el portero.

Después de esperar pacientemente que el coqueteo entre Thao (el portero) y Meiling terminara por fin entramos al dichoso lugar. Lo primero que mis ojos enfocaron fueron unas luces de neón que alumbraban todo el lugar. Caminamos juntas y me fije en la gran barra y en las botellas que desfilaban por ella. Había asientos de cuero cerca de la barra, las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis de todos los tamaños y colores. Los olores se mezclaban, el olor alcohol, tabaco, cigarrillo y otras cosas que desconocía, e incluso olía a hierbas quemadas **(3)**.

–Por aquí. –Meiling tomo mi mano, cuando me quede parada viendo uno de los grafitis. Me avergoncé ligeramente por mi despiste pero nadie dijo nada. Nos acercamos un poco a la tarima pero había mucha gente, así que nos quedamos agazapadas en un rincón. Unos minutos después cuatro chicos completamente diferentes entre sí se montaron en el escenario.

El primero que capto mi atención fue un chico de lentes de cabello negro, después v sonreí ligeramente, este tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Había otro chico, de cabello negro, también sonreía pero más ligeramente que M. Mis ojos se desplazaron y se clavaron en un castaño guapísimo. Este, a diferencia de los demás, tenía un ligero ceño fruncido como señal de advertencia, su mirada era indiferente e inexpresiva como si todo le diera igual, lo rodeaba un aura de misterio, el cual a mi parecer, lo hacía más llamativo.

Inmediatamente empezaron a tocas una canción de GNR **(4)** , a esa canción le siguieron una tras otra, tan concentrada estaba viendo a los chicos tocar que no me fije en el momento en que las chicas se desplazaron. Justo cuando empezaron a tocar _Paciencie_ me di cuenta que Meiling y Tomoyo coqueteaban con dos tipos, uno más raro que el otro, gire mi cabeza un poco hacía atrás y me fije que Shiefa discutía con una chica de pelo corto. Gire la cabeza hacia mi derecha y me fije que Chiharu estaba a unos pasos de mí. Desconectandome completamente de todo lo demás, me hice para atrás y empecé a caminar hacia la barra. Tenía sed y quería un poco de agua.

Cuando llegue a ella, me dispuse a hablarle al barman pero estaba tan ocupado que no me prestaba atención. Mis intentos de llamar su atención fueron en vano, a lo lejos escuchaba los últimos toques de una de mis canciones favoritas. Alguien me toco el hombro, al voltearme me tope con unos ojos negros que me miraban de manera brillosa. Era un muchacho, algo mayor que yo y muy guapo.

–Hola, guapa. –Susurro en mi oído, un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo e intente alejarme para que mi abdomen chocara de nuevo contra la barra. No me gustaba su cercanía, no me gustaba que invadieran mi espacio personal y mucho menos personas que no conocía–. Te vi intentando llamar la atención del barman.

–S-sí, aun estoy esperando. –Estaba un poco nerviosa y se notaba. Él me sonrío aun más.

–Toma. –Me tendió el vaso de forma amena–. Es Vodka con fresa y soda, no es muy fuerte y te quitará la sed.

No iba a tomar su vaso pero después recapacite. ¿Por qué tenía que desconfiar de todo aquel que se me acercara? Le sonreí ligeramente y tome su vaso. Bebí ligeramente y me gusto el sabor, así que seguí bebiendo hasta que me lo termine todo. Me sentí un poco apenada porque supuse que solo me había dado para que tomara un poco. De seguro se dio cuenta de mi aflicción porque me sonrío quitándole importancia.

–No te preocupes, iré a pedir otro. Espérame aquí y así charlamos un poco más. –Le asentí y se fue con una sonrisa amable. Vi como intentaba llamar la atención del barman y me reí por lo bajo. Después de unos minutos mi vista empezó a desenfocarse y mi cabeza empezó a pensarme. Me tambalee un poco y todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Respire profundo y no podía moverme muy bien.

En mi desenfoque pude vislumbrar los baños, así que como pude me acerque, choque con alguien pero ni me di cuenta quien había sido. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, entre al baño. No sabía si era el de las chicas o el de los chicos, pero no me importaba. Empecé a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado y como pude me arrincone en uno de los cubículos.

Me deslicé por la pared hasta que llegue al piso, respiraba agitadamente y cada vez me era más difícil enfocar mis ojos, los oídos me zumbaban, a lo lejos fui consciente de que alguien había entrado al lugar. Como pude intente hablar pero me salió fue un gemido lastimero. Fui vagamente consciente que ese alguien se me acerco y que yo le pedía ayuda. Todo era muy confuso, mis ojos chocaron con unos ámbares tan hermosos y profundos que al mirarlo lo único en lo que pude pensar fue "roto", unos ojos hermosos y rotos.

Le pedí ayuda una vez más, y después, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltada.

Al abrir mis ojos tuve que cerrarlos de inmediato a chocar con una luz demasiado fuerte. Los olores empezaron a llegar a mi nariz, alcohol, antiséptico, y otras cosas. Estaba un hospital, supuse.

–Al fin despertaste. –Dijo una voz masculina profunda y ronca a mi derecha. Parpadee un par de veces y pude ver al muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación. Lo mire sin entender y él sólo me sonrío de forma irónica y ruda. Como si le fastidiara la sola idea de explicarme que hacía ahí. Nos quedamos en silencio, él sin responder, y yo mirándolo. Después de unos minutos lo vi negar con la cabeza como regañándose a sí mismo–. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien llamar?

Negué con la cabeza. Había dejado mi cartera y el móvil en el auto de Tomoyo.

El extraño bufo irritado conmigo y me frunció el ceño con evidente molestia. Vagamente se me hizo familiar, pero me dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía pensar de donde se me hacía familiar.

– ¿Un lugar al cual llevarte? –Me pregunto de forma seca. Asentí porque me había quedado sin habla. Era muy guapo, tan guapo y frío. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro un doctor seguido de una enfermera. Me revisaron mientras el doctor me daba indicaciones de tomar mucho líquido y que evitara tomar cosas extrañas.

Me explico que encontraron droga en mi sistema, en concreto una droga que usaban los violadores llamada burundanga, que neutraliza los sentidos y deja a quien sea a voluntad del otro. Tuvieron que hacerme un lavado de estomago porque junto con el alcohol es una mezcla muy mala. Aunque los residuos en mi sangre sólo se quedaron durante 30 minutos en mi sistema, los efectos se me pasaron después de dos horas en la que estuve anestesiada. Me dijeron que me podía marchar y que esperaban no verme de nuevo en el hospital, al menos, no por estas razones.

–Te llevare a tu casa. –Menciono el extraño después de salir de la habitación que deje desocupada. Asentí.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad. –Le dije un poco nerviosa, tenía la boca seca a pesar de que había bebido mucha agua. El dio un respingo pero siguió caminando. Nos acercamos a un Chevette y el se monto del lado del conductor mientras me hacía señas para que me montara. Un poco indecisa me monte mientras el arrancaba fuera del hospital.

En ningún momento me pregunto mi nombre o si me encontraba mejor, me pareció grosero. Pero no podía decirle nada, él me había traído aun cuando no me conocía y no tenía ninguna obligación. El silencio era un poco cómodo –para ser dos desconocidos–, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Sin dejar de mirar la carretera se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y saco su móvil.

– ¿Qué? –Ladró, di un respingo al escuchar su forma hosca de responder. Que idiota–. Estoy ocupado, Eriol… No, no estoy cogiendo con nadie…No, ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Ya te dije que no se, coño… ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es? ¡Nunca la he visto!

Seguí mirando por la ventanilla mientras él seguía discutiendo con el tal Eriol.

–Bien, adiós. –Colgó y siguió murmurando algo que sonaba como _"maldito cuatro ojos fastidioso"_ o algo así–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo mire sorprendida y estuve tentada a no responderle, pero mi educación salió a relucir.

–Kinomoto Sakura, ¿y tú? –Pregunte. Él se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego freno de golpe asustándome en el proceso. ¡¿Acaso sufría problemas mentales?!

– ¿Tu eres la que está viviendo con Meiling? –Me sorprendió que conociera a Shiefa-chan, así que asentí. Golpeo el volante y volteo a mirarme con molestia–. ¡¿Sabes el mal rato que le has hecho pasar?! ¡Están preocupadas por ti!

Lo mire con los ojos como platos y empecé a sentirme culpable. Les había causado preocupación a mis nuevas amigas y todo por mi estupidez de confiar en un completo desconocido.

–Y-yo… yo no quería. –Susurre en voz baja.

–Pues lo has hecho, que idiota.

Esta vez fui yo la que fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme idiota? ¡No me conocía!

– ¡Tú serás el idiota!

Me miro un poco sorprendió mientras ponía el auto de nuevo en marcha, después empezó a sonreír con esa sonrisita tan irónica y arrogante.

–Vaya… la muñequita tiene garras.

Lo ignore por completo, este tipo sí que era pesado. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Era un mal educado! No podía entender como Meiling y las chicas podían relacionarse con ese idiota.

–No es tu problema de todas maneras, bombón. –Dijo divertido e irónico. Me ruborice por haber hablado en voz alta pero aun así no me retracte.

–Pues de igual forma, eres un completo idiota y mal educado.

–Aja.

–Idiota.

–Mhmm.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, y cuando vislumbre mi edificio me quite el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando se estaciono me baje apresuradamente y cerré la puerta del auto con fuerza. Camine como pude hacía el edificio y me di cuenta que pronto amanecería. Antes de entrar me gire y le grite con fuerza al estúpido que aún me veía con una sonrisita desde el auto.

– ¡Hasta nunca, idiota!

Él sólo se echo a reír y me grito de igual manera dejándome con el corazón acelerado y el estomago revuelto.

– ¡Hasta pronto, idiota!

¡Como se atrevía! Al girarme me tope de lleno con cuatros rostros cuyas expresiones variaban entre, el alivio, la molestia y la preocupación. Suspire, me esperaba una larga charla.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¿Que tal, les gusto?**

1: Es el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy localizado en Queens al sureste de la Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

2: Es un sufijo japonés, aclaro de que yo veo sólo animes subtitulados, al agregarle el "san" al final de un nombre o un apellido es en muestra de respeto, al igual que el "sama", por otro lado el "kun" o el "chan" es para hablar de forma cariñosa a alguien a quien se aprecia.

3: La marihuana al consumirla tiene olor como a hierba, mata, césped, -o como quieran llamarle-, quemada.

4: Es la abreviación de Guns N' Roses

¿Un review? ¡Nos leemos pronto, un beso!

 ** _LeskaBell Uzumaki_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas chicas.**

Lamento la demora, de verdad últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, y me tarde mucho en traerles la continuación. Gracias por su pancienca y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Gracias a: **Melygr94, Eli Ventura, Katty Romero (doblemente gracias preciosa, por seguirme en mis dos fics, en este y en Frenesí, ¡eres un amors), Sonic1808 y Sabella-Chan por sus reviews.**

Y también gracias a: **Kassandra Caldina, Maron-chan2, SaraParker12, Anaiza18, Husky1013, La hija del grande, Lizzzb, , CammiB, por sus respectivos favs y follows.**

* * *

III

 **(Shaoran)**

* * *

―¡Despierta cabrón! ―la estridente voz de Eriol, no era lo que me gustaría escuchar todos los malditos días por la mañana, pero que se le va a hacer. Parpadee y mire con los ojos entrecerrados la fea cara de mi amigo quien me miraba con una expresión jocosa. Suspire y me di la vuelta sin hacerle caso, al hacerlo, choque sin querer con un cuerpo suave y completamente femenino. El corto cabello negro de Kau se encontraba enmarañado, la sabana cubría todas sus curvas femeninas, delatando de esa manera que se encontraba totalmente desnuda. Eriol a mis espaldas soltó un ruidito que no sabía definir si era una risa o un bufido. Con ese cabrón nunca se sabía.

―¿Vas a levantar tu culo o tengo que tirarte de la cama? ―pregunto Eriol con evidente molestia en la voz. Gire mi cabeza mientras la clavaba los ojos con frialdad, mi amigo no se inmuto. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a mis miradas frías.

―¿Por qué debería levantarme? ―pregunte con curiosidad.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

―Por qué tienes clases, zopenco.

Ah… clases. Entonces lo recordé, era lunes por la mañana. El día anterior me la había pasado con los chicos en la casa de M, drogándonos y bebiendo como posesos, al final termine por traerme a casa a Kau y teniendo sexo hasta la madrugada. No quería levantarme y muchos menos ir a la estúpida universidad, todo lo que quería hacer era volver a cerrar los ojos y a dormir como dios manda. Y si era posible, también me gustaría que Kau se marchara. No me gustaba que invadieran mi espacio personal, debía de estar muy drogado como para traerla a casa y meterla en mi habitación, si hubiera estado en mis cincos sentidos lo máximo que le fuera ofrecido era un rapidito en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

Suspire y gire mi cuerpo para ver la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en el buró. Las siete con treinta. Una mierda de mañana. Alce la mano derecha e hice un movimiento vago indicándole de que no importaba, que ya me levantaría. Contrario a lo que pensé que haría ―Eriol era muy pesado con todo lo relacionado con la universidad―, se dio media vuelta y se marcho refunfuñando para sí mismo. Lo más seguro era porque Kau estaba conmigo.

Suspire y masajee mi cuello, me gire de nuevo y los ojos cafés de Kau se clavaron en mi con diversión. Le sonreí de lado y no hizo falta que hablara o dijera alguna promesa estúpida. Kau me conocía, ambos éramos iguales, afortunadamente.

Ella se estiro de manera sensual, mientras quitaba la sabana de su cuerpo. Los pechos suaves, medianos y redondos de Kau resplandecieron delante de mí. Los pezones de un color ciruela claro, atrajeron mi atención. Ella se echo a reír. Una risa conocedora.

―Quizás otro día ―murmuro con flojera. Ella asintió sin decir nada. Me levante, desnudo, sin importar que Kau pudiera verme. Después de todo, no había nada que ella no hubiera visto, tocado o en su defecto… saboreado.

Unos segundos después ya me encontraba en el baño dejando que el agua fría empapara mi cuerpo. Y por alguna extraña razón, mientras masajeaba mi cabello, pensé en aquella pequeña muñeca tonta de la nueva. Aun podía recordar su mirada furiosa, las mejillas sonrosadas, y esos cautivadores ojos verdes brillosos clavarse en mí. Cuando ella se había despertado en aquella cama del hospital, y había hablado con aquella voz tan suave y seductora, no pude evitar pensar en cómo sería escuchar sus gemidos. Era hombre después de todo, y aunque era una pesada infantil, la nueva era muy guapa, y bueno, estaba buena también. Tan buena como un bombón. Casi me echo a reír al tener el mismo pensamiento como M la había descrito hace ya semana y media. Una semana y media, sin ver a la tonta, y sin saber nada de mi hermana o de las chicas.

No es como si me gustará saber en que andaban las cuatro, pero desde siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, al menos, desde que me encontraba en Japón. No es como si la llegada de la nueva hubiera cambiado algo, pero en fin… ni yo entendía porque pensaba tanto en todo lo que rodeaba a la nueva.

Cuando termine mi ducha, salí con parsimonia y con una toalla amarrada en mi cintura. Entre a mi habitación y encontré la cama ordenada, y sin ningún rastro de Kau. Sonreí, que buena chica era.

Deje caer la toalla y de uno de los cajones saqué un bóxer negro antes de echarme un poco de desodorante, ni me fije en la marca, con pasos perezosos me dirigí al armario y lo abrí. Cogí unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca tres cuartos. Me puse unas botas negras y ya estaba listo para ir a la jodida universidad.

Suspire una vez más. No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho ya, parecía un idiota.

Al salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la cocina. Encontré a Yamazaki tirado en la sala comiendo una tostada y viendo las noticias matutinas. Me senté en la mesa y espere pacientemente mi desayuno. A pesar de que todos seamos un guarros, groseros y prepotentes, hacíamos cosas los unos por los otros. Normalmente Yamazaki y yo nos dedicábamos a limpiar el apartamento, y Eriol se dedicaba a hacernos la comida. A pesar de ser un pesado, que bien cocinaba el muy cabrón.

―Kau se marchó hace un buen rato ya ―dijo Eriol mientras me daba un plato con desayuno americano. Tostadas, tocino, huevo y jugo de naranja. Asentí mientras me metía una tostada en la boca, no me importaba en lo absoluto el intento de conversación de parte del cuatro ojos―. Se comió una tostada y se marcho en seguida. Qué buena entrenada esta.

Me carcajee por lo bajo y casi me atore con el pedazo de tocino que me había metido en la boca. Sabía que el intento de Eriol para provocarme era completamente inútil. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, y sólo lo hacía por joderme la paciencia.

―Venga ya, cierra la boca ―respondí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Eriol se echo a reír.

.

.

.

Llegue a tiempo a la universidad. En la entrada de la universidad, M y Ryuu ya nos esperaban. Nos saludamos y todos emprendimos el camino hacia adentro. Casualmente, nos encontramos con las chicas a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros charlando y haciendo señas extrañas con sus manos mientras se reían.

―Hey ―llamó Ryuu atrayendo la atención de todas. Mi hermana nos sonrió a todos, mientras las demás la secundaban.

―¿Qué tal? ―Meiling se guindo de mi brazo mientras me daba un ligero beso en la mejilla. Mi hermana me jalo el cabello de forma cariñosa, Chiharu me abrazó y Tomoyo me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Aquí faltaba alguien… disimuladamente eche un vistazo alrededor y noté con verdadera curiosidad que la tonta no se encontraba por ningún lado. Estuve tentando a preguntar por ella, más por joderle la existencia que porque me importara realmente donde estuviera.

―¿Y mi chica, dónde está? ―pregunto Mathew con fingida preocupación. Shiefa frunció el ceño y no respondió. La mire con curiosidad.

―Se fue a clases ―explico Tomoyo―. Iba tarde a la primera clase.

M asintió conforme y todos los demás se dirigieron a sus clases. Yo por otro lado, no tenía ganas de ver la clase con el profesor Yamamoto, y mucho menos escuchar su externa charla sobre lo inútil que éramos y lo malos abogados que seríamos en algún futuro.

Pero no me quedaba de otra. Me dirigí a la facultad de derecho, específicamente al salón número 10. Entré y me di cuenta que el profesor Yamamoto estaba a punto de implantar su clase sobre el derecho Romano. Me miro y tan sólo suspiro, me hizo una ademan de que entrara y mientras yo me dirigía a la última fila. En la primera fila Kau me saludaba con una sonrisa burlona. Gire los ojos y camine ignorándola. No me apetecía responder a sus provocaciones.

―Bien, una vez más vuelvo a repetírselos ―exclamo con voz dura, Yamamoto-sensei―. Serán unos completos inútiles sino ponen de su parte, hace muchísimos años atrás los romanos no hubieran permitido…

Y así empezó una vez más, una clase de pura tontería.

La clase de Yamamoto-sensei pasó de forma rápida para mi entera satisfacción. Después de esta, le siguió la clase de derecho constitucional con la profesora Banana Yoshimoto(1). El día se pasó volando y entre clase y clase se hizo medio día. Así que el fatídico día en la universidad había culminando, al menos para mí.

Salí del salón y camine con pereza. Hoy me tocaba el turno de tarde en la restaurant como mesero, y no podía llegar tarde. Me tocaba también darme un paseíto por los barrios bajos de Tokio. Hace dos días me había llegado mercancía nueva y necesitaba venderla. Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando abruptamente choque con alguien no me dio tiempo ni de pedir disculpas ni nada por el estilo. Sentí el impacto que tuvo mi cuerpo cuando choco contra el suelo y el dolor que sentí en toda la espina dorsal. El cuerpo definitivamente femenino que se encontraba encima de mi, no ayudaba a menguar el dolor.

―Mei-chan ―musitó una voz femenina cerca de mi cuerpo, la voz se me hacía realmente conocida. No podía olvidarla ni aunque quisiera. Abrí mis ojos y estos inmediatamente buscaron los ojos contrarios. En vez de encontrarme con unos verdes y preciosos, me encontré con los ojos rubíes burlones de mi prima a unos cuantos centímetros de los míos. Por alguna razón, me hubiera gustado que fueran sido verdes―. ¿Están bien?

Subí mi cabeza, lo primero que llamo mi atención fueron esos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus muy buenas piernas, mi vista subió y una blusa rosa que dejaba a la vista parte de sus hombros y clavículas fue lo siguiente que capto mi mirada, hasta que esta vez mis ojos si chocaron con unos ojos verdes que se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se conectaron con los míos. Le sonreí con un poco de burla, y ella, en un acto completamente infantil, inflo las mejillas y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, nos encontramos bien ―respondí brusco e irónico―. Nos encanta tirarnos encima del otro, además nos fascina la sensación de nuestra espalda al chocar de manera frecuente contra el suelo.

Meiling se levanto y se río por lo bajo.

―Que grosero eres, Xio-Lang.

La muñeca parpadeo con confusión, mientras nos miraba a ambos. Me levante y me sacudí la camisa mientras trataba de estirar mi adolorida espalda. Ella seguía mirándonos con confusión para luego clavar sus ojos en los tatuajes de mis brazos, visibles por mi camisa.

―¿No se llamaba Shaoran? ―pregunto con curiosidad.

Sin poder evitarlo solté una risa chocante.

―Es mi nombre en chino, idiota.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Pues no lo sabía, y no me llames idiota, idiota.

Hice un sonido burlón con mi garganta.

―Deberías buscar otro insulto más eficiente, tonta ―me burle―. El idiota lo suelen usar muy frecuente en mí.

―Por algo será ―musitó por lo bajo. Fruncí el ceño y clave mis ojos con frialdad en los suyos. Ella me devolvió la mirada, mientras Meiling hacía un sonido de diversión.

―Bien, tortolitos ―dijo mi prima mientras cogía la mano de Sakura―. Nosotras nos vamos, así que su conversación amorosa quedará para después.

―¡Mei-chan! ―exclamo con vergüenza, un rubor invadió sus mejillas. Y por alguna extraña razón me pareció… adorable.

―Ya, ya ―Meiling me señalo―. Eriol y Yamazaki te están buscando.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, Meiling se marcho llevándose a Sakura con ella, mientras ambas se internaban en la facultad de derecho. Sonreí y seguí mi camino. Me sentía de mejor humor.

.

.

―Bienvenidos ―les hice una reverencia a la nueva pareja que entraba al local, y les indique que me siguieran para llevarlos hacía alguna mesa disponible. Después de que la pareja se sentaran, les entregue la carta y les indique que me llamaran cuando estuvieran listos para pedir.

Me acerque a la barra donde Yamazaki coqueteaba con la cajera de turno, mientras le llenaba la cabeza de mentiras. Una verdadera suerte de que Chiharu no haya llegado aún, o ella sería capaz de sepultarlo varios metros bajo tierra y dejar sin un solo cabello a la pobre muchacha inocente. Con un suspiro de cansancio me senté y me masajee mi cuello. Eran las seis de la tarde, y faltaba media hora más para que terminara mi turno. Escuche como la puerta del local emitía un tintineo, un indicio que un nuevo cliente había llegado. Escuche una risa bastante conocida y levante la vista. Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

Con un sonrisa en sus labios y con los ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de alegría. A su lado, Tomoyo le sonreía de igual forma y le contaba algo que la hacía reír cada vez más. Ambas, sin esperar que algún mesero se acerque, tomaron la primera mesa que vieron. Reían y hablaban sin parar. Me levante para ir hacía ellas y molestar a Sakura un rato, cuando Tharo, un compañero de trabajo, se acerco a ambas con una sonrisa coqueta. Tomoyo le sonrío con coquetería, mientras Sakura le sonreía un poco más tímida. Ambas tomaron la carta de las manos de Tharo y desde la barra pude observar no sin cierta molestia como Tharo rozaba la mano de ambas con descaro.

Bufe y cambie mi rumbo hacía la pareja que me hacía señas para que tomara su orden. Después de hacerlo, le tendí el pedido a Eriol. Tharo llego unos segundos después de mí e hizo lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, nunca nos llevamos bien, en realidad, a mí nunca me interesó mucho tratarlo, me era completamente indiferente su presencia.

Mi pedido fue el primero que salió, así que lo lleve rápidamente. Un mesero eficiente, era una propina segura. Después de que me agradecieran por llevarles la comida, camine de regreso a la barra. Al ver que a las chicas aún no les llevaban la comida, decidí caminar hacía ellas. Me pare en frente de su mesa, mientras ambas callaban abruptamente. Tomoyo me sonrío con cariño, mientras la tonta giraba la cara hacía la izquierda, ignorándome. Sonriendo, le agarre el cabello y se lo jale no muy fuerte. Ella respingo y me fulmino con la mirada. Le sonreí con burla.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté con sorna. Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño y su ceja derecha se movía, era gracioso mirar cómo se enojaba tan fácilmente―. ¿Algún problema?

Ella bufo.

―Suéltame, Shaoran-san ―parpadee sorprendido por la manera tan formal de dirigirme hacía mi. Abrí la boca para burlarme de su conducta pero la llegada de Tharo evito mi cometido. Maldito idiota.

―Aquí tienen, dulzuras. ―dijo. Bufe mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Tomoyo le sonrío pero no le respondió. Por otro lado, Sakura si lo hizo.

―Muchas gracias, Tharo-kun.

¿Tharo-kun? ¿Llamaba a ese idiota con tanta confianza, cuando fui yo el que la salvo de morirse intoxicada? Maldita mujer descerebrada.

Tharo asintió y le sonrío con coquetería. Me giré y me marche. No soportaba escenas tan tontas. Después de un buen rato, después de despedir a mis últimos clientes y recibir una muy buena propina fue que escuche como ambas se despedían de Tharo y Yamazaki.

―Gracias por todo, Tharo-kun ―dijo Sakura. De espaldas a ella puse los ojos en blanco. Que tonta.

―No ha sido nada, Sakura-chan ―respondió―. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Me gire a tiempo para ver cómo le tendía un papel blanco. Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y le sonrío. Sonrisa que fue devuelta.

Estúpida muñeca idiota.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado sorpresivamente rápido. Así que hoy era viernes, así que de nuevo iríamos al espiral. Durante toda la semana, donde Sakura y yo nos veíamos, nos peleamos. Desde tonterías y cosas insignificantes, hasta por el almuerzo. Todos se burlaban de mí diciéndome lo idiota que parecía peleando con ella.

¡Pero es que joder!

Me sacaba de quicio, además que me encantaba molestar. Con mis coqueteos estúpidos o mis insultos bruscos e irónicos. El cómo pasaba de la furia a la vergüenza en menos de un segundo era impresionantemente adorable.

Tome las llaves del auto mientras, me relaja al saber que hoy no tocaríamos. Llevar todo los instrumentos al espiral era un suplicio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, el teléfono sonó. Estuve tentando a dejarlo sonar y marcharme, pero podía ser alguna de mis otras hermanas. Así que, encogiéndome de hombros, camine hasta el teléfono fijo y lo descolgué.

―¿Diga? ―silencio. Fruncí el ceño, repetí la misma pregunta, y el mismo silencio fue mi respuesta, hasta que una voz muy conocida por mí se hizo paso a través del auricular hablándome en un perfecto acento chino.

―¿Hijo? ―escuche la voz de mi padre y como siempre me pasaba, una furia se enredo en mi interior. Con los dientes apretados, sujete el aparato con fuerza.

―¿Para qué demonios me llamas?

―Xio-Lang ―dijo con dureza―. Puedo llamarte cuando se me dé la gana, soy tu padre.

―Que te jodan, viejo.

Colgué el teléfono y salí rápidamente del lugar. Mi buen humor, se había esfumado tal cual como el viento. Siempre me pasaba cuando se trataba de mi padre. Suspire con fuerza y agarre el puente de mi nariz mientras lo apretaba. Necesitaba un trago, drogarme o lo que sea… subí a mi auto y acelere con fuerza sin dejar que el auto calentara.

Llegue al espiral y salude al portero, quien al reconocerme me dejo pasar como si nada.

Entre y lo primero que mi nariz olio fue el aire impregnado de marihuana, Cripy(2),y alcohol. Seguí mi camino, a los lejos vi a Kau bailando con un tipo y besándolo. Mientras lo besaba sus ojos se fijaron en mí y me guiño un ojo, le sonreí y seguí mi camino. Voltee un segundo hacía la barra y seguí mi camino. Hasta que me pare abruptamente y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. En la barra rodeada de algunos chicos y con mi hermana y los demás, se encontraba la tonta. Una falda negra de cuero corta, junto con una blusa blanca amarrada por debajo del ombligo, a juego con las mismas botas que tenía puestas el día que nos conocimos, o bueno, el día que casi se muere por exceso de droga.

Estuve tentado a acercarme y molestar, pero por alguna extraña razón mi humor seguía siendo negro, y no quería pelear con ella. Así que seguí mi camino y cuando pille a unos tipos con los que había hecho negocios hace un tiempo, me acerque a ellos sin dudarlo.

―Hey ―llame, los cuatro se giraron hacía mí y me sonrieron. Me acerque y les tendí la mano―. Hoy tengo de todo, muchachos ―ellos sonrieron mientras asentían. Hoy tendría un buen negocio.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres horas y el ambiente el club era bueno. El alcohol y las drogas iban de aquí para allá, en esas tres horas era inevitable que no me encontrara con Sakura. Lo hice, pero la ignore olímpicamente, cuando ella me sonreía con educación o intentaba molestarme, simplemente la ignoraba. No estaba en mis mejores momentos y la verdad no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella y su temperamento cambiante.

Sonreí a la rubia que bailaba conmigo, en un minuto estaba comiéndole la boca y al otro, todo el mundo dentro del club salía corriendo. Al parecer la policía estaba en el lugar, gire mi cabeza intentado localizar a los muchachos y cuando lo hice, con una seña entendí todo. La idea era dispersarnos, ya nos encontraríamos luego en casa de M. Las veces que la policía había irrumpido en el club, siempre nos íbamos cada uno por su lado, y luego, nos encontrábamos en casa de M. Corrí hacia la puerta trasera del club, y en mi camino tropecé con Sakura. Nuestros ojos chocaron y los suyos estaban llenos de preocupación y ansiedad. La pobre tonta ni siquiera entendía la situación.

―Idiota ―murmuré, antes de tomarle la mano. Corrí con ella siguiéndome el paso hacía la puerta trasera, me costó un poco para que abriera, pero al final lo hizo. Pensé que al correr hacía la parte de atrás nos libraríamos de cualquier policía entrometido, de todos modos ellos tenían que controlar la parte de adelante y chequear quienes vendían droga, quienes eran menores de edad y toda esa paja. Así que la puerta trasera era una buena opción.

Sólo que me equivoque terriblemente.

Dos policías estaban custodiando el callejo del club, así que cuando la muñeca y yo corrimos hacia adelante chocamos con ellos. Escuche como Sakura inhalo bruscamente e inconscientemente me puse delante de ella evitando que ellos la miraran. Uno de ellos, el más grande y fornido se acerco a nosotros con calma, se quito las gafas negras y clavo sus ojos negros en nosotros.

―Las manos en la pared ―ordene. Pensé en desacatar la orden, podía pelearme con ambos y luego huir del lugar. Pero recapacite, la idiota se encontraba conmigo y no podía dejarla botada. Las chicas no me lo perdonarían, así que hice lo que el policía me pidió. E inevitablemente me tensé. A último momento no pude vender la pequeña bolsita de cocaína que me quedaba, así que estaba guardada estratégicamente en un bolsillo en el fondo de mi chaqueta. Supuse que si colabora rápidamente quizás, al policía se le olvidaría revisar la chaqueta con atención.

Y me volví a equivocar.

Mientras a Sakura la revisaba otra mujer policía que llegó la soltaron rápidamente cuando ella les mostro su tarjeta de identidad y como no llevaba nada ilegal encima no tenía porque seguir tratándola hoscamente. Pero yo era otro cuento.

―Vaya, vaya ―murmuro con burla el policía que me revisaba―. Al parecer no tuviste muy buena venta el día de hoy, compañero.

Saco la pequeña bolsita de cocaína y la sacudió un ademan burlón frente a mi cara. La mujer policía negó con la cabeza mientras el otro se reía. Sakura clavo en mí su mirada preocupada. La mujer policía se acerco a mí con unas esposas en las manos, y por alguna razón, sentí vergüenza cuando Sakura me miro incrédula. En el momento que la primera esposa se cerró en mi muñeca izquierda, la muñeca pego un brinco mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

―E-eso es mío ―dijo con la voz temblorosa―. No es de él.

La miré incrédulo. ¿Acaso era idiota o qué coño?

Al parecer el policía pensó igual que yo porque la miro con burla.

―Seguro, muñeca.

Ella apretó las manos con fuerza y se puso frente a mí.

―Diles que es mío ―susurro cerca de mí. La mire y lo único que ateni fue a sonreírle con ironia.

―Y de seguro ellos te creerán ―me burle mientras la mujer me jalaba para incitarme a caminar a la patrulla, le hice una seña con la cabeza―. Ya nos veremos, idiota.

Lo último que vi al salir del callejón fueron los ojos brillosos de Sakura.

―Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra… ―la mujer me seguía leyendo los derechos mientras me metía en una patrulla que tenía que compartir con dos sujetos más.

Qué buena manera de terminar la noche, arrestado y sin dinero para pagar una jodida fianza.

Bufe con irritación.

Vaya noche de mierda.

* * *

Aclaraciones.

1- Banana Yoshimoto es una escritora japonesa famosa que se graduo en la universidad de Tokio.

2-Es otra droga parecida a la Marihuana sólo que esta contiene una minima cantidad de heroína.

¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y me lo digan en un review.

Espero actualizar pronto chicas de verdad T.T

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches ― o tarde, día, madrugada según lo lean―, les dejo esta nota por qué me parece que deben tener razones mías y no estar en limbo esperando por la historia. Ni siquiera sus comentarios he podido leer.**

 **Me he visto envuelta en algunas situaciones que han hecho que no pueda continuar el capítulo que le sigue al anterior. Vivo en Venezuela, y mi país esta pasando por una situación critica, y bastante triste y desagradable. Han habido tantos muertos, no se imaginan cuantos. Tanta destrucción y muertes. Es doloroso ver como tantos venezolanos mueren día a día por buscar la libertad de nuestro país. Ya ni estar en nuestras propias casas es seguro. Están saqueando comercios, supermercados, algunas tiendas de ropa, panaderías, CASAS. Ya ni dormir puedes, por el miedo a que se metan a tu casa y te roben ― en el mejor de los casos―, o te maten.**

 **Ya nadie se detiene, el gobierno no hace nada por qué son unos malditos dictadores. La escasez de comida va a aumentar considerablemente, las medicinas no se encuentran, han saqueado hasta clínicas. ¿pueden creerlo? Es injusto y deplorable lo que esta pasando aquí. Y no tengo mente para escribir. Llegue a la tercera pagina en word, y quedé en blanco. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la situación de mi país. Ya no se puede ni marchar por qué no respetan, las marchas pacificas se transforman en guerras campales. En un segundo tienes a tu amigo a tu lado, y el otro puede estar en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza, o un perdigonazo a quema ropa. Mientras muchos jóvenes, ancianos, incluso niños o bebés mueren en Vzla, el cínico presidente Nicolas Maduro, baila y ríe en cadena nacional sin importarle por lo que pasa el país. ¡Por qué no les importa! ¡Por qué para ellos aquí no esta pasando un carajo! Quieren cubrir el sol con un dedo, cuando el sol es tan inmenso.**

 **Es arrecho ver que TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL PAÍS ESTÁN EN LA CALLE MATÁNDOSE CON MILITARES, POLICÍAS, GENTE QUE O CUMPLE CON SU DEBER. SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL PUEBLO. NO IR EN CONTRA DE ÉL. Vivimos en dictadura, y lamentablemente llevamos años soportándolo.**

 **Mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo a alguien hurgando en la basura para poder comer, ver lo desnutridos que están muchas personas por qué no tienen comer, que solo comen una vez al día. ¿Eso lo merece alguien? ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR ASÍ! Y si te la da la maldita gana de salir a conseguir un bendito trabajo, no puedes. Por que no hay como pagarte el sueldo, o por que ese negocio esta a punto de irse a la quiebra por la inflación. Estudiar, para un coño de la madre por que posiblemente cuando te gradúes no consigas ejercer tu carrera, por que no tienes campo para desarrollarlo. Por qué es una miseria el salario mínimo. Tu sueldo es de ochenta mil, y un maldito pantalón te cueste ciento diez mil, o que una puta camisa te cueste tu sueldo. O digamos que menos, unos diez mil menos o quince mil. Ajá, ¿entonces vas a gastar tu miseria de sueldo un pinche pantalón y no vas a llevar de comer a tu casa? A es que es arrecho también llevar la comida a tu casa, por qué esta regulada, haces tu maldita cola en el maldito mercado y resulta que cuando llega tu turno se acabo la comida. Entonces, te jodiste pal coño e su madre.**

 **Ah, pero ahí es cuando entran los bachaqueros. Unos desgraciados becerros que te venden la comida el triple de lo que cuesta, super carisima. Por que son unos mal nacidos. Y por si fuera poco, te regulan hasta el papel toilet, ahora ni el culo te puedes limpiar. Ahhh, pero por si fuera poco, hasta te regulan el shampoo, las toallas sanitarias, el desodorante. Osea, cagados, con el cabello podrido, las mujeres desangrándose, y con violín. ¡Un desastre!**

 **En fin, en estos momentos no puedo escribir. Espero sepan comprenderme, además, gracias por leer mis divagaciones y arrecheras, use esta nota informativa para desahogarme un poco.**

 **OJO NO CON ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. VOY A CONTINUARLA, SÓLO QUE NO SÉ CUANDO. SE LOS PROMETO.**

 **Gracias, los quiero.**


	5. Chapter 5

Holas chicas. Largo tiempo, ¿eh?

Seguro se preguntaron muchas veces que ha sido de mi, o de mis historias, si las continuare o si las dejare inconclusas. JAMAS. Las terminare sea como sea. El pasado diciembre, tome una decisión. Dejé Venezuela y me fui a Colombia a trabajar. La situacion de mi querido país no mejora, sino que empeora y se deteriora. Por eso no pude actualizar y no sabían nada de mí, puesto que allá en colombia, no tenía tiempo para actualiza y no había podido llevarme mi laptop porque se me habia dañado el cargador y en ese momento no tenia dinero para comprarme otro. Fueron meses algo turbos, extrañaba mi casa, a mis perros, todo.

Conocí gente bonita y muy amable conmigo. Me ayudaron muchísimo. Sin embargo, debo confesar que estaba trabajando para una tía mía, la familia por parte de mi mama es Colombiana así que tenía esa ventaja. Los primeros días, todo fue bueno, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, tuve muchisimos problemas con esta tía mía. Es increíble como muchas veces, mejor te trata la gente extraña que tu propia familia. Hasta que me cansé y decidi irme de la casa de ella. Y fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Ella es buena, porque me ayudo en su momento, pero su actitud prepotente y egoísta ganaba por encima de sus buenas actitudes.

Así que aquí estoy, despues de estos meses estoy de regreso en Venezuela, estoy aquí porque quiero terminar mi carrera, y me faltan algunos papeles que sacar. Así que me dije, has regresado, y vas a ponerte las pilas con tus historias. Si o Si. Por mi, por ustedes que tanto cariño me han brindado. Y por que es algo que me satisface, y me enriquece.

Por cierto, alguna aqui le gusta Bleach? De ser así, son fans de Ichihime? Si es así, dejenmelo saber.

Ahora, sí. A disfrutar del capítulo.

* * *

IV

 **Pov (Sakura)**

* * *

Ver como se llevaban a Shaoran, y saber que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo me hacía sentir tan ruin, que me dieron arcadas. Con las manos temblorosas, y la piel de gallina, observe con los puños apretados como se lo llevaban en aquella patrulla.

Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido.

Estaba segura que esa no era la primera vez que lo arrestaban, por lo tanto, de seguro ya tenía un expediente abierto. ¿Quién me conocía aquí en Tokio? ¡Nadie! Sí tan solo el idiota hubiera dicho que era mío.

Aunque por otro lado… quizás no me hubieran creído. Solté una risita medio maniaca. Era obvio que no me creerían, nada más recordar la reacción de aquel policía cuando lo había dicho bastaba para corroborar mis pensamientos.

Salí de aquel callejón, viendo que el lugar había quedado completamente vacío. Forzando mis ojos, tuve que rectificarme. No todos se habían marchado.

― ¡Hey, muñeca! ―grito con su tono jovial de siempre―.Tu M, está aquí para ayudarte.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Pero recordar la cara de Shaoran al marcharse, sirvió para borrar mi sonrisa. Mathew, ajeno a esto, siguió parloteando a mí alrededor jocosamente.

―Todos corrieron de aquí a penas llegaron los poli. No es como si los culpara de todos modos. Tuve que batallar con Shiefa y las demás porque se negaban a irse sin ti ―puso los ojos en blanco―. Tuve que explicarles pacientemente que probablemente te encontrabas con Shaoran, y yo los esperaría a los dos y nos iríamos a mi casa donde solemos reunirnos.

―Shaoran esta…

―Pero ellas seguían rehusándose―siguió hablando mientras ignoraba lo que estuve a punto de decirle―. Así que tuvimos que forzarlas a marcharse. Y bien, ¿dónde está el cabronazo numero uno?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas invadieron mis ojos y parpadee con fuerza para espantarlas. No era momento para lloriquear, si alguien podía ayudarme a sacar a Shaoran de aquel lugar, sería M. Él no sería capaz de dejar a su amigo ahí.

―Se lo han llevado un trío de policías ―dije con la voz angustiada―. Debemos ir por él y pagar su fianza.

M me miro fijamente y con una seriedad perturbadora. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego agarro mi mano para empezar a jalarme hacía el auto. Sorprendida por su falta de respuesta, tironee de mi brazo forzándolo a pararse.

―Te he dicho que se lo han llevado preso, ¡debemos ir por él!

―Muñeca… es mejor que Shaoran se las arregle por sí solo. Se lo que te digo, ese cabrón estará mañana por la tarde con su cara de estreñido cerca de nosotros. Relájate.

La estúpida idea de M por tranquilizarme no funciono en lo absoluto. ¿Dejarlo preso? ¿Qué pase todo lo que quedaba de madrugada y parte de un día dentro de la cárcel? ¡El hombre me había salvado la vida, por dios! Lo menos que yo podía hacer era ir y sacarlo de ese horrible lugar.

Frustrada y molesta termine de tirar de mi brazo derecho.

―No, no me voy a relajar ―fruncí el ceño―. Llévame hacia la estación de policía. Si no quieres entrar conmigo, no entres. Sólo llévame.

Mathew se encogió de hombros.

―No voy a discutir contigo, preciosa ―señaló el auto de Tomoyo con un dedo―. Sube y te llevare. Pero no entraré contigo.

Asentí y fue palpable la decepción en mí. ¿Por qué M, no querría entrar conmigo a ayudar a su amigo? ¿Por qué dijo que Shaoran se encargaría? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Negué con la cabeza, y me obligue a no pensar en ello. Eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era sacar a Shaoran de ese lugar. Afortunadamente, había dejado mi cartera y mis cosas en la parte trasera del auto de Tomoyo. Esperaba tener los yenes suficientes para pagar su multa.

.

.

.

Luego de quince minutos ―los quince minutos más tensos de mi vida― llegamos a la estación de policía. Mire de reoj me encogí en mi asiento al observar la desaprobación en sus bonitos ojos. ¿Por qué me miraba como si estuviera a punto de arruinarlo todo? ¿Es que no entiende que Shaoran podría pasarla muy mal allá adentro? Sacudí mi cabeza y estire mi mano a la manilla del auto para poder salir, me aferre con fuerza a mi cartera y me apresure a abrir la puerta, cuando tenía ya medio torso afuera M sujeto mi mano izquierda con fuerza. Agache un poco mi cabeza y voltee a mirarlo.

―Esperare cinco minutos ―me dijo con seriedad―. No más.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No hace falta que…

―Se por qué te lo digo ―me corto con dureza dejándome sorprendida―. Así que apresúrate.

Apreté los labios y termine de bajarme. Tenía ganas de gritarle que dejara de ser un mal amigo pero me contuve.

Suspirando, cerré la puerta y camine apresuradamente hacía la entrada de la estación policial, la cual estaba flaqueada por dos policías a los costados fumándose unos cigarrillos. Murmurando un _permiso_ muy bajo me adentré en la estación.

Mis ojos captaron varios escritorios, policías yendo y viendo de todos lados. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la enorme mesa de recepción en la que estaba sentada una bonita mujer de unos treinta años. Me acerque con rapidez teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra nadie. Cuando tan solo me faltaban unos pasos para llegar hacia la mesa, me fije por primera vez en el hombre que estaba de pie a un lado del escritorio, esperando pacientemente a que la mujer terminara de hablar por teléfono.

Llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra de cuero, junto con una camisa negra debajo, unos jeans junto con unas botas negras. Me fije en su rostro, y por un segundo la imagen de Mei vino a mi cabeza.

El parecido era… muy notorio. Sin embargo, me negué a pensar en algo más que no fuese saber noticias de Shaoran. Cuando estuve frente a la mujer, inhale profundamente antes de hablar, aunque mi voz fue un poco temblorosa.

―Vengo…, a saber noticias de un joven traído hace treinta minutos.

Ella alzo una perfecta ceja rubia y me miro con diversión.

―Son casi las tres de la mañana, querida, por no obviar que ya es sábado. Normalmente traen a muchos chicos a estas horas. ¿Podrías ser un poco más especifica? ―pidió amablemente.

Asentí frenéticamente dejando entrever mi nerviosismo. Nunca había estado en una estación policial, no al menos directamente, en esa ocasión… Sacudí la cabeza y escuche una ligera risa ronca proveniente a mi derecha. Sabía que era objeto de observación del hombre misterioso, pero no le prese atención realmente, quería irme de ahí, y con Shaoran.

―Su nombre es Li Shaoran…

La amable sonrisa de la señorita, se extendió por todo su rostro, sus ojos brillando con picardía me dieron una mirada maliciosa.

―Ah, el joven Shaoran ―murmuro con sorna. Dirigió una mirada discreta al hombre a mi lado que no supe interpretar. Al menos, en su momento―. Es un muy buen amigo de todos por aquí, le encanta venir a visitarnos con frecuencia ¿sabes?

Trague saliva e inmediatamente miles de preguntas y dudas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. ¿Era arrestado con regularidad? Por alguna extraña, bueno, no tan extraña razón, no me vi muy sorprendida. Así que simplemente asentí.

Ella volvió a mirarme con diversión.

― ¿Eres su novia?

Negué apresuradamente, mientras sentía como mi rostro se calentaba.

―Soy su… ―y me callé, nosotros somos conocidos, ni siquiera puedo decir que somos amigos. Pero él salvo mi vida, y aunque es muy pesado conmigo, me agrada. De cierta forma―. Amiga. Quiero pagar su fianza, si se puede claro.

Claramente sorprendida, la bonita rubia vuelve a sonreír aunque con un poco de confusión.

―Bueno…, es la primera vez que alguien externo viene a pagar su fianza. Además de que bueno; ya esta….

―Déjala que pague, Mina ―interrumpió el hombre a mi lado, su voz era pesada y gruesa. Tenía un tipo de voz de mando que hacia querer obedecerlo. ¿Policía, quizá? ¿Detective? Aun así, sorprendida de que interrumpiera nuestra conversación, no lo mire―. Que pierda su dinero como ella más lo desee.

Eso si me enfureció. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Shaoran no era una pérdida de tiempo! El diez por ciento de las veces era un buen sujeto…, aunque en realidad es el dos por ciento; pero igual ese idiota no lo conoce de nada.

 _Tu tampoco_ , murmuro mi consciencia. Aunque la ignore.

―Exactamente ―mastique las palabras―. Yo soy la que elijo como perder mi dinero. ¿Cuánto es?

Clave mis ojos enfurecidos en la rubia amable, quien volvió a mirarme con diversión.

―Veinte yenes.

Asentí mientras buscaba el dinero en mi cartera me detuve. Quizás no se mucho de policías y de presos. Pero, ¿no es una fianza muy barata? Sin embargo, me encogí de hombros y saque los veinte yenes. Al tenderle el dinero, ella me dirigió una sonrisa de resignación.

―Me gustaría decir que fue un placer conocerte como si no fuera a volver a verte, preciosa. Pero dado de que eres _amiga_ de Shaoran―hizo énfasis en la palabra amiga, mientras ordenaba un papeleo―. Y te gusta malgastar tu dinero, creo que voy a verte seguido por aquí, así que soy Minako, mucho gusto.

Le hizo una seña a un policía que venía entrando. Casualmente, era uno de los tipos de afuera que estaba fumando.

―Hidako, ve por Shaoran.

Al decirle el nombre de Shaoran al policía, fue cuando realmente caí en cuenta de que él era muy popular aquí. Hidako, el policía, arqueo una ceja sorprendido.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―se giro a ver el reloj―. A penas son las tres con cinco.

Minako suspiro.

―Solo haz lo que te digo, ella ―me señalo con diversión―. Ya pago su fianza.

Hidako me miro, y luego observo al sujeto a mi lado. Parecía que tenía ganas de decir algo, pero se contuvo. Fruncí el ceño realmente intrigada.

―Ok. Voy por tu chico.

Estuve a punto de aclarar que no éramos esa clase de "amigos", pero los tacones empezaban a ser pesados y comenzaba a darme sueño. Quería irme ya. Unos segundos más tarde, gire al escuchar murmullos, un Hidako y un Shaoran bastante animados venían conversando por el pasillo.

Hidako en son de broma, ―creo―, palmeo el hombro de Shaoran mientras le indicaba que mirara en mi dirección.

Los ojos marrones de Shaoran se obscurecieron notablemente al mirar en mi dirección. Ahora pensándolo bien, quizás a él no le hace mucha gracia verme aquí. Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y observaron al señor que estaba detrás de mí. Si sus ojos al mirarme se obscurecieron, al mirar a ese hombre se encendieron. Su ceño automáticamente se frunció y adopto una postura molesta.

¿Qué coño pasa con esta situación confusa?

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, y sorprendiéndome tomo mi mano jalándome en dirección a la salida. Sorprendida, no me dio tiempo de voltearme a despedirme de la amable Minako, aunque si escuche como ella me llamaba a mí.

― ¡Shaoran, niño grosero y mal educado! ―regañó haciendo que Shaoran se detuviera, pero sin soltar mi mano. Haciendo que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo―. Despídete como se debe.

Shaoran se carcajeo coquetamente, sorprendiéndome y molestándome, y no quería pensar porque me molestaba su coqueteo.

―Ay, cariño. No es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos.

Minako se echo a reír.

―Eso es cierto ―clavo sus ojos negros en mí de nuevo―. No me has dicho tu nombre preciosa.

Carraspee un poco y cuando iba a decirle mi nombre, Shaoran arrancó a caminar apresuradamente a la salida, haciéndome imposible responderle educadamente, sin embargo, no quería que ella pensara que era grosera. Así que gire mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, y note como ese hombre no dejaba de mirarnos. Su manera de vernos, era… escalofriante. Ignorando el escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo, le respondí a Minako.

― ¡Me llamo Sakura! ―grite mientras trataba de sonreírle lo más amable que podía con ese tipo viéndome.

Minako agito su mano derecha en despedida, y después, se giro a ver al hombre con el ceño fruncido en forma de desaprobación. Aunque quise quedarme a mirar, Shaoran tenía piernas largas, y además caminaba muy rápido, así que en un instante estuvimos fuera de la estación.

Inevitablemente gire mi cabeza con la esperanza de ver a M con el auto de Tomoyo. Pero realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que solo esperaría cinco minutos.

Ese idiota.

― ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ―el tono brusco usado por él no me sorprendía para nada, pero si me molestaba. ¡Por dios, que pague su puta fianza! Pude haberme ido a casa, y estaría ya durmiendo en mi cama calentita, pero estoy aquí enfriándome el trasero para que este imbécil me hablara en ese tono. Y exploté.

― ¡Eres un jodido animal! ―le gruñí―. Vine aquí a pagar tu fianza porque estaba preocupada por ti. Pude haberme marchado tranquilamente, pero no quise. En cambio, tuve que venir hasta aquí, a enfriarme el culo. ¿Y tú me hablas así? ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ―lo empuje y en ese momento note que nuestras manos seguían unidas, molesta tironee de mi mano y note como el renuente se negaba a soltarla, pero yo estoy realmente enfadada así que jale con más fuerza. Cuando me soltó me gire, y empecé a caminar. Un segundo después sentí sus pasos caminando detrás de mí. Pero yo no quería tenerlo cerca.

En ese momento recordé el resto de la noche. Él estuvo besuqueándose con diferentes tipas en el club, a ellas si las trataba bien. ¿Yo que le he hecho? Se burla de mí, y me molesta cada oportunidad que tiene. ¡Y no tenemos ni dos meses de conocernos! Es un estúpido.

Sentí como mi brazo derecho fue tomado con fuerza, y mi cuerpo por consecuencia, fue jalado hacia atrás. Sentí su pecho fuerte en mi espalda y su respiración en mi oído. Eso quería decir que había bajado su cabeza hacia mí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

―Gracias ―murmuro bajito. Tan bajo, que si no estuviéramos tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado. Eso me sorprendió, así que no perdí el tiempo para molestarlo. Sabía lo orgulloso que es.

― ¿Gracias por qué? ―murmure igual de bajo que él. Haciéndome la tonta. El gruño con molestia y apretó más mi brazo hacia él.

―Por venir aquí… por venir por mí.

Abrí mis ojos atónita. Su tono de voz… fue dulce. Y me hizo sonrojar. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mis manos empezaron a temblar. No podía hablar así que solo asentí.

Me gusta este Shaoran…, o al menos, ese tono de voz proveniente de él.

.

.

.

 **Pov (General)**

―Eso fue totalmente grosero, Tao ―reclamó. Minako no entedía como a estas alturas, ese hombre seguía como un perro faldero a las ordenes de su amo―. Deberías dejar de ser tan acosador y dedicarte a otra cosa. Él tiene una vida, quizás no es muy buena ahora, pero lo será. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y **_ellos_** lo saben. ¿Por qué no pueden entender que él no quiere involucrarse con esa mierda?

Tao se quedo observandola en silencio, y luego suspiro.

―Algunas cosas son inevitables, querida. Y Xio Lang, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar su destino.

Minako entrecerro los ojos y murmuro con rabia.

―Un destino de mierda, si me permites decirlo.

―Te lo permita o no, tú siempre dices lo que quieres, mujer ―se encogió de hombros―. Esto no es un secreto para él, Xio Lang sabe por que estoy aquí, en realidad, él sabe porque todos estamos aquí. Somos peones, Minako, nos guste o no, aceptamos este juego y debemos continuarlo.

―¿Hasta cuando? ―susurro ella con molestia.

―Hasta que sea el momento indicado.

Ella nego con la cabeza suavemente.

―¿Por qué me hiciste preguntarle su nombre? ―preguntó con seriedad―. Ella no tiene nada que ver con él, no de forma serio al menos, no vale la pena interesarse en ella.

Tao sonrío. Una sonrisa de conocimiento.

―Probablemente aún no lo sea, querida. Pero la forma como la mira, y revolotea alrededor de ella, dice otra cosa. Es importante vigilarla. Puede ser una buena herramienta.

―Si fuera así, él te mataría antes.

Él se echo a reír relajadamente.

―Amor mío, esa es la idea ―le guiño el ojo coquetamente―. Y en ese momento, es cuando todo comenzará. Será el principio del fin.

* * *

― ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ―pregunte con curiosidad. Estaba agotada y quería dormir ya. Después de la escena en la que Shaoran me daba las gracias, conseguimos un taxi para que pudiéramos irnos a casa. Pero no vivimos juntos, así que como la dirección en la que íbamos no era hacia mi departamento, supongo que Shaoran va a quedarse primero en el suyo. Hice un mohín de disgusto. Debería ser más caballero y pedir que me llevaran primero, pero él sigue siendo un idiota después de todo.

―A mi departamento.

Asentí y me relaje en el asiento. Poco después llegamos a un conjunto residencial… ¿agradable? Shaoran se bajo y se apresuro a pagarle al taxista, después se quedo mirándome con confusión.

― ¿No vas a bajar?

Sorprendida parpadee.

― ¿Qué?

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco, y abrió la puerta del taxi y me jalo del brazo rápidamente. Aun estupefacta alcance a agarrar mis cosas, y atónita mire como él cerraba la puerta y el taxi se marchaba.

¿Por qué se iba el taxi? Sentí el agarre de Shaoran flojo, y luego ya su mano no estaba en mi brazo. Gire a mirarlo y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta principal. Por inercia, camine detrás de él.

― ¿Vas a pedirme otro taxi?

Él me miro mientras empujaba la puerta, y me hizo un gesto para que entrara, y camine confusa detrás de él. Una alarma empezó a sonar lentamente en mi cabeza.

Aún en silencio lo seguí dentro del edificio, cuando pensé que tomaríamos el elevador, Shaoran empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, escuche un ligero ronquido y me sorprendí de ver al portero durmiendo en la mesa de recepción.

Okey…

Seguí a Shaoran lentamente, los tacones estaban matándome y me dolían los pies, pero me negaba a quitármelos, esperaría a llegar a casa. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, y entramos al departamento número treinta y uno. Después de entrar me di cuenta que el departamento era pequeño pero confortable, nada comparado con nuestro departamento, pero era agradable.

Un sillón de cuero negro adornaba la sala y televisor pantalla plana llamo mi atención, a mi izquierda la cocina, con unos cuantos platos sucios fue lo segundo que vi. Había unas camisas en el mesón de la cocina pero me abstuve de comentarlo. Shaoran, ajeno a mi curiosidad, siguió por un pasillo, y yo después de un momento fui tras él.

¿Cuándo demonios llamara a mi taxi?

―Shaoran ―lo llamé. No sabía a qué habitación había entrado así que me pare en la mitad del pasillo. Unos segundos después escuche un jaleo, y una maldición―. ¿Shaoran?

Un minuto después el se asomo por la segunda puerta a la derecha.

―Aquí ―me hizo una seña―. Ven.

Dudosa me acerque a él, y entré en su habitación.

¿Cómo se que es su habitación?

Pues… olía a Shaoran.

Había una cama para una persona, hacia la pared. Hacia el lado derecho había posters, y varias guitarras colgadas. Había un armario en el fondo, y en una esquina de la habitación una ropa amontonada. En su cuarto también predominaba el color verde. Vaya, con que ese es su color favorito. Era una habitación muy varonil, y no me es difícil ver a Shaoran durmiendo en esa cama, o tocando encima de ella.

Carraspee, e ignore el nerviosismo que se apodero de mí.

―Bueno, gracias por pagar el taxi que nos trajo, supongo que conseguirás otro para que no me salga tan costoso el viaje… ¿podrías llamarlo ahora, por favor? Me duele un poco el cuello, y quisiera irme a dormir.

Shaoran se acerco a su cama y me miro con diversión.

―En realidad, te quedaras a dormir aquí.

Parpadee confusa.

― ¿Disculpa?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la camisa. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente tatuado. Era algo que ya había notado antes, pero no lo había observado con tanto detalle. Tenía un tatuaje en forma de lobo, en su pectoral izquierdo… era, precioso. Cuando se giro para lanzar la camisa en la esquina de la ropa, note que en su espalda también había tatuajes que no podía ver como claridad. Se acomodo en la cama y me pregunto con sorna.

― ¿Qué lado te gusta, la pared o el inicio de la cama?

Fruncí el ceño, y el encanto con el que lo estaba observando se fue.

― ¡No voy a dormir contigo! ―exclamé molesta―. ¡Consígueme un taxi!

Shaoran se volvió a encoger de hombros.

―Consíguetelo tú, yo voy a dormir.

Me dio la espalda y se echo hacia la pared. Molesta, me acerque con rapidez a la cama e ignore sus tatuajes en la espalda, y le clave una de mis uñas. El se tenso, pero no se giro.

― ¡Shaoran! No voy a dormir aquí, así que apresúrate y llámame un taxi o si no yo…

Pero me interrumpió, jalo mi brazo, ―con el que lo estaba pinchando―, y me jalo hacia su pecho, mientras resbala en el proceso. Mi torso y mis caderas quedaron recostados en parte de su pecho y de la cama, pero mis piernas quedaron guindando fuera de la cama.

Pero eso no me importo.

Shaoran y yo estábamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Ámbar contra verde.

Conectando.

Atrayéndose.

Y un solo pensamiento recorría mi mente.

Mis pensamientos le gritaban a los suyos.

Bésame.

Abrí los ojos un poco más mientras soltaba un jadeo.

Dios mío… quiero que él me bese...

Y al parecer, el quería lo mismo, porque su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la mía, su aliento chocaba con el mío. Y sólo pude cerrar los ojos.

Bésame.

 _Bésame, Shaoran._

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado._

No sé no estaba muy contenta con este cap, aunque espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas.

Por favor, sugerencias, consejos, lo que sea, dejenmelo con un review ¿si? Y sin groserias nenas, la educación ante todo. Nos leemos la proxima semana.

Las quiere y las ama,

 **Lela**


End file.
